


Stay

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [23]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard just wants some cuddles
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: Sleep over? Please?

Their first time is rushed and awkward and desperate. The countdown keeps echoing in Shepard’s head. Two hours before they hit the relay. So who’s gonna stop her if she takes one of those hours for herself and Garrus. They’re probably gonna die anyway.

But then they don’t and Shepard regrets starting their relationship off like this. Even after she picks him up from Menae, assures him she still has feelings for him, Garrus always leaves. Prefers to sleep in his own cabin. Their whole relationship is tinged with a sense of urgency and yet weirdly impersonal at the same time. 

-

After Tuchanka, when she really just needs him there, needs the comfort, Shepard takes the plunge. 

“Stay”

Garrus freezes in his tracks. He turns around to where she is lying on her bed. “Sorry, what?”

“Stay. You keep disappearing after...every time. Stay.”

He slowly, awkwardly, makes his way back to her and sits down next to her. Shepard scoffs, pushes him to lie down and the rest her head on his chest. “This, Vakarian, is what we call cuddling.”

Garrus stifles a laugh and wraps an arm around her, pulling her in closer. “I like it.”

“Good, because you are gonna stay like this for the next few hours.”

This time he can’t suppress the laugh. “Is that an order, Commander?”

“You’re damn right it is.” Shepard mumbles. Garrus starts absent-mindedly running his talons through her hair and it’s not long before they’re both asleep.

-

She gets to fall asleep and wake up next to him every time after that and to Shepard this is a victory. A small one maybe, but a victory nonetheless.

Because in this war, this pressure, all this urgency, she has carved herself a little bubble of warmth and safety and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, banging pots and pans: GIVE SHEPARD HUGS AND SLEEP GIVE SHEPARD HUGS AND SLEEP  
> Y'all: ...  
> Me: Thanks for reading :)


End file.
